Ultraman M
Ultraman M (ウルトラマン男, Urutoraman otoko) is a mysterious friend of Ultraman Giz and Ultraman Gardon. He refuses to tell where he came from. History Darkness War One of the Ultra Warriors that fought under the command of Ultraman Orion, Ultraman M faced Gatanozoa during the war. In the final battle, Gatanozoa and his minions retreated from battle. However, Gatanozoa did not go unimpeded, as M leaped in to fight him. M fired his Odonium Ray, leaving Gatanozoa with a small crack on his shell. But, M did not return to the Land of Giants. Instead, when Gatanozoa fired his rock-making beam, M shielded himself, but as Gatanozoa was in mid retreat, M's Energy Shield reacted with the energy of Gatanozoa's Dimensional Portal, sending M through a wormhole to Giz's Universe. Ultraman Giz Ultraman Giz went to investigate a area of space where a wormhole had been detected earlier. Instead, he found the unconcious M floating through space, and brought him back to the Land of Ultra. There, M recovered, but refused to tell his story. Later, he helped Giz, Gardon Gemini and Shata fight Ω-Zetton. After that, he was appointed the Chief Teacher of Ultra Fighting. Profile and Features Profile *Real Name: Melvin *Human Form: Varies *Transformation Item: Will Power *Height: 50 Meters *Weight: 36,000 tons *Age: 16,520 Years *Home World: Land of Giants (Original home), Land of Ultra (Adopted Home) *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Jump Height/Distance: 900 m *Running Speed: 375 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 150 knots *Physical Strength: M can lift 320,000 tons (Special), 150,000 Tons (Normal) *Occupation: Scientist, Combatant *Relationships **Ultraman Giz: Brother in Arms **Ultraman Gardon: Superior, Best Friend **Ultraman Orion: Battle Leader in Darkness War. *Likes: Teaching, Fighting. *Dislikes: Goo of any color or thickness, Snails (they remind him of Gatanozoa). Body Features *'Eyes': M can see through objects, in the dark and vast distances, he can also see beyond the visible spectrum and Mana. *Armor: M is unusual among all Ultras, as he does not have any colors other than silver armor. *Color Timer: M's Color Timer functions like any other; however it is green and triangular. *Bracelet: M's only item from the Land of Giants, he uses in the same way as any other space ranger. Powers and Weapons Finisher Attacks *Odonium Ray: M can fire a multicolored ray from a position similar to that of the Ginga Cross Shot. Can kill monsters in one shot. *Color Rays: M can fire several rays of different colors and power levels from a "L" shape hand position. **Viridanium Ray: M can fire a green ray. This his his weakest finisher. **Alizarin Ray: M can fire a red ray. Medium strength. **Ultramarine Ray: M can fire a blue ray. His strongest ray beam. Other techniques *M Blade: M can use a white energy blade generated from his right wrist. *M Physical: M charges any body part nessicary with energy for these attacks. **M Elbow **M Punch **M Kick **M Chop *M Barrier: M can create a very strong shield. *Combo Spark: M can combine the Odonium Ray with Giz's Ultimate Lightning, Gardon's Magnum Ray, Gemini's Twin Lightning, Shata's Bubble Missile and the W.H.A.M Super Formation's Ultimate Plasma to create a very powerful attack. Used to kill Ω-Zetton. *Ultra Power: M has a huge burst of strength, able to generate a punch that can crack Gatanozoa's shell. This drains his energy, and so leaves him needing some time to recover. Category:DucantheChoju Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity